Mistakes and Love in Mystic Falls
by Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer
Summary: Set beginning of season 2. What will everyone do when Katherine wreaks havoc on everyone in Mystic Falls who know she's back? What will this mean for Stefan, Elena, and Damon? Chapter two is up!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW. I am only a fan who enjoys writing about the show. Thanks and enjoy!

Elena looked at her journal as she was out of things to write for that morning. With everything that happened in her life, how could she be out of things to write? She sighed and closed the journal and sat it on her bed as she got up from her comfortable heaven. She felt as if the only place she felt like her reality may not be a reality some days was her bed. Some mornings she wasn't sure if she wanted to hide under the covers or climb out of bed and face the world that day. Everything in her life had gotten so complicated these days with the death of her parents, Jeremy, and Stefan. She loved her life though, very much so in fact she felt the only reason she went on some days was for them, Elena put a smile on her face as she walked into the bathroom to get ready to go meet Stefan. As she began to brush her teeth, her phone rang. She smiled as she saw the caller id and saw it was Stefan.

"Good morning." She said to him as she answered the phone.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful." He replied.

"We're still on for today, right?" She asked as she laid her tooth brush down hoping nothing had come up.

"Yes, I was just calling to check in on you." He told her with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Everything is alright here, how about on your end?" She asked as she knew what he was calling about.

"Damon is still Damon, but other than that, it's good." He told her as the worry slowly left his tone.

Things has been kind of compliacted in Mystic Falls recently. Katherine had shown back up, been invited in and Damon had kind of lost it a little bit. Things in Elena's life were never going to be the same with the men she had in it. She was worried about Damon more so than anyone at the moment because she knew his heart was shattered by Katherine when she told him that Stefan was always the one for her. Elena would never let Stefan really know how worried she was for his brother. She had a special connection with Damon that not everyone understood, sometimes she didn't even understand it herself. Damon was evil, sadistic, and cruel. Some how she found a kindness in him she didn't think was there when she had first crossed paths with him. Elena walked out of her bathroom and straight to her closet to grab something to wear for the day. She was a laid back kind of girl most days. She whipped her hair around as she grabbed a long sleeve sweater, skinny jeans, and a pair of flat boots to wear. It seems as if the weather in Mystic Falls had gotten colder lately, more creepy. It seemed as if mother nature picked up on the forth coming doom everyone else who knew the truth felt. Vampires. Vampires. The more Elena thought it to herself the crazier she thought anyone who might find out the truth would think she was. People already looked at her like she was a little off in the head since her parents had died.

Elena quickly got dressed and grabbed a jacket. As she put the jacket on her phone rang again. She smiled again thinking it was Stefan, but as she picked her phone up to answer it she realized it wasn't Stefan and the smile quickly faded from her face. Wanting to reject the call, she knew she couldn't. She had o answer it and see what this person wanted. Why was she doing this? Did she really want to destroy Elena that bad?

"Hello..." Elena let out as she answered.

"Hello Elena. I assume you know who this is."

"Yes." She quickly answered

"I want to have a meeting with you. I think you know this is not an option." Katherine told her.


	2. The Other Brother

Elena sighed as Katherine hung up the phone. What had being in love with a vampire gotten her into? Oh yeah, that would be danger. She wasn't planning on telling Stefan about Katherine forcing her to meet with her or well, kind of kidnap Elena because she knew if she didn't meet her something bad would happen. Not telling Stefan might make it more of a danger to herself, but as long as it kept everyone she loved safe, especially Jeremy. As she was walking out the door Elena grabbed her jacket and her phone. She slung her jacket over her shoulder quickly as she dialed Stefan's number.

"Hey can we meet up later? I had something come up." She explained to him as she was waking towards her car.

"Um, yeah. Is everything alright?" Stefan asked with concern coming through in his voice.

"Yeah, I just have some stuff to do for Jenna today that can't wait." She muttered knowing that was a lie.

"Sure, call me later. Okay?" He questioned making sure she heard him before they hung up.

"Alright, I love you Stefan." She proclaimed as she started thinking lieing to him was a bad idea.

"I love you too." He told her before hanging up the phone.

She couldn't get the thoughts of feeling bad out of her mind as she drove and drove. She wasn't quite sure where she was meeting Katherine, but she was waiting for the call or the crazy bitch to randomly find her...Elena knew she was in danger, but she didn't want Stefan being anywhere near Katherine, but if she didn't take protection with her, who knew what situation she could end up in? Elena quickly grabbed her phone...

"I need your help."

"Well hello to you too sunshine." Damon exclaimed in a sarcastic tone when he heard her voice.

"Damon, i'm not kidding. I need your help, but I can't talk about it over the phone. Meet me please...and don't tell Stefan." She explained with desperation dripping from every word.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" He asked sighing waiting for her to answer.

"Your old property." She explained knowing Stefan would never think to go there.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her as he hung up the phone.

Elena wasn't sure if calling Damon was the most wise decision, but it was better than her going alone and she knew that. She hated lieng to Stefan and she hated having to ask for Damon's help behind Stefan's back even more, but she had no other choice. Elena quickly pulled upon the property seeing Damon's car there already. One thing Damon had going for him was being on time. Anytime Elena needed his help, he was there as soon as he could possibly get there. That wasn't a bad thing, but she knew that he didn't feel just friends toward her. Some days she wasn't sure what she felt for him, but in recent events, she knew she couldn't trust him. He almost killed Jeremy, if he wouldn't have been wearing the ring, her brother would be dead...and that wasn't okay with her. She parked her car and exited the vehicle in a slow manner because she didn't exactly know how to explain to her vampire boyfriends brother this his crazy vampire ex-girlfriend wanted to have a meeting with Elena and was forcing her to come.

"I need your help." She told him as she crept toward him.

"Yeah, you kind of already said that, what do you need my help with?" Damon said with the roll of his eyes and a sigh in such a charismatic manner she couldn't help but want to smile a little bit.

"Katherine called me." She bluntly told him.

"What!" Damon exclaimed not really knowing how to comprehend what he was hearing.

"She wants me to meet her. She told me it wasn't an option." Elena proceeded to explain.

"Why isn't Stefan helping you with this?" Damon questioned.

"I don't want him anywhere near her."

"That's understandable, she's already told him she's always loved him..." Damon let out not knowing if Elena had already heard that part of what Katherine had told the two Salvatore brothers.

"I don't exactly want to go alone, but I think she wants me to meet her alone." Elena told him as her phone began to ring.

"Is it her?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded and quickly answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Elena. Have you cleared your schedule for today?" Katherine asked in a mocking manner.

"Where are we meeting?" Elena asked Katherine wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"The old church. You know where the tomb is. It's secluded there..." Katherine began to explain as she laughed a little bit with the words that were coming from her mouth.

"When?"

"Now." Katherine told her as she hung up the phone not giving Elena a chance to retort.

She wasn't quite sure what Katherine had planned for her, but she knew it probably wasn't anything good. Elena motioned for Damon to get in the car. She quickly got in the drivers side and started her SUV.

"We are meeting..."

"I know where we are meeting, you forget...vampire hearing." He quickly explained to her with a little bit of a laugh trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Okay, well please just be careful, Katherine is crazy." She told him knowing there was no way the mood was going to lighten,

"I know. I dated her."


	3. The Meeting

Katherine smiled as she knew her plan was going to work. Mystic Falls was such a fun place to come and wreak havoc upon people. Damon and Stefan were two people she loved to toy with. She had her love affair with both of them and wasn't exactly sure what had changed in between the past and now. Over a century was a long time to not see someone, things change, people change, and life happens. Some how Katherine still found herself with feelings for Stefan and there was no way of getting around that. She had checked in on him over the years and he had changed. Stefan was still the sweet and amazing man there was before, but something had changed in him. It was darker. She wasn't sure if his brooding came from being a vampire or if it came from the torture she put him through. She knew faking her deadth detroyed him and Damon.

Damon had become something dark. Someone she didn't recognize. She knew it was her fault and that the things she had done to him and turning him had done nothing but destroy the sweet guy she had once known. She knew she cared about Stefan more, but she did still care about the thing she had done to Damon. Katherine wouldn't dare admit that or show it to anyone. She was out to protect nobody but herself and that was the way she had to keep it to survive. The things that had happened in Katherin's life before she had become a vampire made her into what she was, She wasn't always such a cold hearted killer. She was once a loving human and cared deeply for a lot of people The mistakes she had made in her life are what led to her life now.,

Katherine was waiting for Elena. She knew Elena wouldn't come alone, but that was okay with her. Katherine also knew that Elena or the Salvatore brothers wouldn't try anything because they knew exactly the lengths that she would go to get revenge on the people that crossed her.

"Hello Elena." Katherine said as Elena walked up.

"What do you want?" Elena quickly asked as she was very nervous

"Hello Damon." Katherine said to him knowing she didn't come alone.,

"Katherine, what is your game?" He asked sarcastically knowing she probably wasn't going to tell him.

"Oh now Damon, why would you think this was a game?" She asked as she smiled

"You're a crazy bitch." Damon quickly retorted.

Damon knew Katherine wasn't going to tell him anything, but he had to try anyway for Elena's sake. He needed to protect her. He knew that Elena was with Stefan, but somewhere a long the way he developed feelings for her and couldn't let anything happened to her. He had to keep these feelings burried deep, although everyone started to figure it out. Stefan could see it in Damon's eye when he looked at Elena that he was in love wih her.


End file.
